Clara meets Amy
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: The Impossible Girl meets The Girl Who Waited. The connection leads to... well, complete smut. You have been warned! Rated M for sex.


_I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor. But he's not here yet, so I may as well have some fun…_

Clara walked through the quiet village. Something had drawn her here, not just the brochure. She knew she was meant to be here. Pushing her confusion to the back of her mind, she strolled down a street, a little lost. However, she did notice a policewoman with long ginger hair standing around. The uniform did look a little small for her figure, but Clara wasn't complaining as the short skirt showed off a lot of leg.

"Hi" Clara began "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Leadworth." The policewoman replied, a little bored. "Have you seen a guy, maybe dressed in raggedy clothes, running around like a madman?"

Clara stared. "What?"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot"

Annoyed, she tossed her head back. Clara admired the way her hair shone in the sun. "Look, I'm Amy, and I've been waiting for a guy called Adam for an hour, and a raggedy man for about eleven years. I am very bored and sick of people asking me for directions!"

Clara smiled. There was something about Amy, the feeling that she was important in some way, more than most people she met. She was also incredibly hot.

"Wait, why are you here?"

"Look, I'm a kissogram. I turned eighteen recently and didn't have a job, so I thought to myself, why not give it a go? Turns out I'm pretty I'm pretty popular, but someone hasn't turned up!"

"Wow." Clara decided to give it a shot ."That's pretty sexy"

Amy tilted her head, studying Clara. Then she smiled. "Thanks! What's your name?"

"Clara"

"Well Clara, I've randomly selected you for a… um, drugs search!"

Clara grinned wickedly and allowed herself to be escorted away.

Back in Amy's bedroom, Clara laid with her wrists cuffed to the bedposts of Amy's large bed. She was stripped out of her dress into her tight-fitting black bra and panties. Amy walked in and Clara's mouth watered. Amy had also stripped down, into a black and white checked bra and matching panites set. From the elastic of her panties hung a truncheon, causing one side to sag and reveal a hint of ginger hair. On Amy's head, her policewoman's hat perched at a jaunty angle.

"Well, well, well, Ms Clara, you've been arrested on suspicion of possessing drugs. Normal procedure includes a _full_ strip search"

Clara responded to the teasing grin with a quiet moan of anticipation. Amy was driving her crazy. The redhead moved to one side of the bed, and kissed Clara. Their tongues battled for dominance, Clara giving in as the more experienced kisser overwhelmed her. Amy's hands slowly travelled across Clara's body, starting at her shoulders, caressing her breasts, then stopping just before her knickers. When they broke apart for air, a thin line of saliva linked their lips.

Clara moaned again, louder this time, as Amy cupped her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her painfully erect nipples through the fabric. Amy then reached round and took Clara's bra off, exposing her perfect breasts, nipples as hard as rocks, demanding attention. Amy climbed onto the bed and straddled her new lover, then began to suck and bite Clara's right breast, whilst rubbing her left nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Clara gasped as Amy's mouth nipped at her nipple. The sensations sent waves of heat to her groin, which was becoming wetter and wetter as the redhead ravished her breast. Amy switched, now kneading her right breast, enjoying Clara's moans of pleasure. Amy tugged at Clara's nipples, then planted a hickey on her neck. Clara was so wet a stain was appearing on the bedsheets beneath her cunt. Amy grinned devilishly at this, and continued to give Clara's breasts more attention, kneading them together, rolling them, pushing them so that she could suck at both nipples at once. Clara bucked against the handcuffs, so close to an orgasm it was torture for her. Amy solved this by sliding a leg up Clara's thigh, pushing against her incredibly wet pussy. Clara came with a long groan.

Amy, still in control, took Clara's soaked panties in her mouth and pulled them off her with her teeth, maintaining eye contact as she did so. Clara's look of longing was so urgent that Amy had to restrain herself from plunging in her fingers. Instead, she drew her 'truncheon', a thirty-centimetre vibrator. She pressed the stud at the base, and turned the handle. It gave off a low buzz. Clara's breathing increased as she stared at the toy with deep longing.

"Do you want it?" Amy teased.

"Yes, yes" Clara moaned.

"Beg" Amy said

"Please, Amy, give it to me!"

"Not desperate enough, Clara" She moved the buzzing tip _just_ outside Clara's lower lips.

"Amy, mistress, please… eep!" Amy gave in at "mistress", plunging the matte black vibrator into Clara's cunt. Clara moaned with pleasure. When Amy withdrew the baton, it was slick and shiny with Clara's juices. Turning it off for a second, she shoved it into the handcuffed girl's face.

"Clean it"

Clara eagerly sucked on the toy, tasting herself. Amy then turned it on again, to the second setting, and began to move it in and out of Clara's pussy, going deeper each time. Lubricated by Clara's wetness, it moved at an incredible speed. Clara screamed, and came again, gasping as her spasms subsided. A sheen of sweat coated her body. She smiled weakly at her lover.

"That was incredible."

"Now it's your turn" Amy replied. She uncuffed Clara, who sat up, and laughed at the soaking patch on the bed. Shen then drew Amy into a kiss, running one hand up her thigh as she did so. Discovering how wet the redhead was, she rolled her over onto her back, so Clara was on top. She unhooked Amy's bra, discovering slightly larger breasts than her own. She kneaded them, spitting onto them as she did so, massaging Amy's breasts and, varying between kissing her lover and sucking on her nipples. Amy, her hands free, slapped Clara's bum, eliciting a squeal from her. Clara pulled out of the kiss and cast Amy a 'naughty girl' look. She tore off Amy's panties, too eager for foreplay, noticed her trimmed bush and, without further ado, began pumping her fingers in Amy's pussy. Amy's breathing doubled as Clara cocked her fingers and rubbed Amy's g-spot, before resuming her pumping actions. Amy timed her spanking with Clara's rubbing of her g-spot, the gaps becoming narrower and narrower as Amy reached her climax. Before she did, Clara removed her wet fingers and picked up the vibrator, still slick, and turned it to its fifth and maximum setting, plunging it as deep as she could into Amy's throbbing pussy. Amy climaxed once, twice, digging her nails into Clara's buttocks as the vibrator whined as it buzzed the redhead's most sensitive spot. Clara withdrew it, then shared the shaft's juices, the taste of Amy's cum mixing with her own.

"What now?" Clara asked, still subservient to Amy's will.

"Now" Amy replied, grinning "we eat each other out"

Without another word, Clara turned over and positioned her cunt in Amy's face, leaning down to lick at the redheads'. Amy, ever the dirty girl, pushed her index and middle right fingers into Clara's anus. Clara moved her head away from Amy's pussy, realised she liked it, and resumed her licking. Amy pumped her fingers in Clara's ass whilst licking at her g-spot. She felt incredible, sharing pleasure with this impossibly horny girl. Unsurprisingly, Clara came first, the double penetration sending her over the edge. She decided to show the redhead no mercy, and copied her actions, using her thumb to fill the tight hole. Amy, taken by surprise, could only lick feebly as she too came.

After a minute to recover, Amy moved Clara close, and began to grind her pussy against Clara's. Clara reciprocated, and the two girls held each other close as they scissored. Amy's bush rubbed against Clara's shaved pussy, and Amy, caught in waves of passion, came hard. Clara, seeing Amy overtaken by a wave of passion, squirted, painting Amy with her juices from her chin, coating her solid nipples and making the sheets damper. As the ecstasy overtook her, she crawled up her lover's body, kissed her, and fell asleep. Amy, exhausted from their lovemaking, kissed Clara's forehead and cuddled her, before she too fell asleep.


End file.
